Mischievous little soul
by briannap0122
Summary: After Trunks and Marron wed, an upset Pan dies from a broken heart but the suffering doesn't end there. Pan's soul comes back to haunt the newly weds. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Engagement

**Well, hi there! This is briannap0122 or Bri! This story is requested by loveSetoxSerenity4ever. I can't wait until what happens throughout this story! **

_Blah – 'thoughts' _

**Blah- change in POV or AN**

**Note: Pan is 15, Trunks is 29 and Marron is 26.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ cause if I did, Gohan would not be Sayai-Man or whatever that shit is called and he would not be paired up with Videl. Sry, I don't ship them I rather see him with an OC or Lime.**

**Full Summary- After Trunks and Marron wed, a heartbroken Pan dies but it doesn't end there. Exactly one year after her demise, strange things have been taking place. Because the dead teen still has feeling of hatred and jealousy towards the new couple. Her soul refuses to rest in peace; doing everything in her power to ruin Trunks and Marron's relationship. Can the Z fighters save Pan's soul before she is sent to hell or will it be too late?**

**Chapter 1: The Engagement.**

*****No POV*** **

It was a beautiful day in West City; currently Trunks Briefs was getting ready for a party that his mother had thrown for him, his engagement party. Of course, no one known (but his mom) the reason for the party but all they knew that Bulma liked to throw parties. But, today would be the very special day that he would announce his and Marron's engagement.

*****Pans POV*****

'Hmm. I wonder what Bulma is having this party for?' she thought but shrugged it off since she knew that Bulma liked to party. 'But the good part about it is that I get to see Trunks!'

Ever since the grand tour, Trunks and Pan have gotten really close but untill Marron became his girlfriend. She was furious since the day he told her about it.

_****Flashback****_

_**Trunks **__ Pan_

_That day Pan was going to ask Trunks if they want to go to a theme park with her. _

_*Ring, Ring, Ring*_

_**Hello?**_

_Hey Trunks, it's me Pan, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a theme park with me this Saturday?_

_**Oh, sorry I can't I got a date with Marron. And did I tell you that I and Marron are dating now?**_

_No, you didn't. But I understand. Go spend time with your girlfriend Trunks. Bye_

_**Bye**_

_*****__click*_

_****End of Flashback****_

Pan remembers that day, she was so mad that she blown up a whole mountain. '_Just admit it, you're jealous.' _Her inner self said. 'Shut up.'

Well, now I better get ready for the party. This is going to be the day where I tell Trunks my feelings for him. And nothing can get in my way from getting my man. '_Well if you just let me come out then I can make that happen.' _ Her inner self said again. But this time she didn't argue back at it.

*****Time Skip to the party (the part where he's going to announce) - Trunks POV*****

"Isn't this great Trunks? A formal party just for us." Marron said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, it is since we have everyone here." He replied back to the blond.

'But I can't wait to tell Pan since I also wanted to ask her to be the flower girl.' He thought.

"Um... Excuse me everyone" Trunk said while raising his voice to make sure everyone heard him.

"Trunks and I have an announcement." Marron said continuing his sentence.

"Marron and I are going to get married!" he said with pure excitement!

Everyone cheered for them after hearing this news but Bulma on the other hand….

"FINALLY, I WILL GET MY GRANDBABIES!" Bulma yelled in Chi-Chi face. "Yea, good for you. But guess what. I already got mine." Chi-Chi replied with a smirk on her face.

"WOMAN! Calm down, you're hurting all of our ears!" Vegeta yelled at her.

While Pan on the other hand wasn't so jolly about this news.

*****Pans POV*****

'What? How could he be engaged to that dumb blonde?!' She thought as tears in her eyes. 'No, I got to make this stop NOW!'

So, she ran up to Trunks!

"Trunks!" Pan called out to him.

"Yea, Pan?" he replied.

"Can we talk for a little bit, I really need to talk to you?" Pan exclaimed trying to fight back the tears.

"Ok, sure." He said back while telling Marron that he was going to talk with Pan.

****Now, they move to a corner in the room- Trunks POV****

"Ok Pan so what do you want to talk abo—He was silenced by Pans kiss. 'Wait, what the hell just happen?' I thought. "Trunks, I have something to say to you. I really love you ever since the Grand Tour." She said. I stood there in shock; thinking: _why would Pan say this at a time like this?_ "Pan, that's very sweet but I only love you as a sister and nothing more." I told her very calmly. But I notice that she is shaking and I notice her Ki is rising too. _Oh, shit now everyone is staring _"Pan are you ok?" I ask her but she doesn't say anything back.

****Pan's POV****

'_What the fucking hell?! Why would he choose her over me? I much stronger while she's so weak.' 'You know you should just let me out' my inner self says. 'Fine, just this once' 'I'll make it worth your time' it says back. _ Then suddenly Pan eyes turn red at the bottom right corner. 'Finally, im back in business' it whispers so low that a sayian even can't hear it. _'Let's put on a show!' _

**(AN: When Pans eye turns red at the bottom right corner it means that her true self is coming out. She hides her true self because last time she let it out she had almost killed Gohan in a spar.)**

Pan begins to cry even more and yells "Trunks! I hate you!" Then I start to run out of Capsule Corp. and look back and yell once more "You'll be sorry!"

****No POV- Currently at CC****

"PANN! COME BACK!" Trunks yells but she already got out of sight.

"Don't worry Trunks, I will get her ass back her to make her apologize for this behavior." Gohan said fuming with rage.

"No Gohan" Goten yells at him "Let her go"

**Ok! How's that for chapter 1! Let me know what you think on this chapter, tell me if there's any spelling errors and don't forget to favorite, follow and most of all review!**

**loveSetoXSerenity4ever: I decided to end it here because I feel like the other part was more another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**See you next time on chapter 2! **

**Words: 1,130**


	2. Chapter 2: You'll regret it and every

**Hey! Im back for a second chapter. Gomen for not posting lately. I had softball and school stuff to do!**

'_Blah'- Pan's thought & Blah- Inner Self's thoughts_

"Blah" –Talking

**Blah – AN or scene/ time change**

**Review Responses:**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever****: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter**

**Zanihiazanihiayahoocom****: Thanks and here's chapter 2! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**_

**Chapter 2: You'll regret it and everything else!**

*****Pan POV- Current at Pan's house a day before the wedding*****

_Well, that wasn't that bad. But we could of done better. Let's just wait until the real fun starts. 'I like how this is going. Just let mama and papa confront me about the wedding that's in 2 weeks. But this time act more sad and innocent. And so forth, let's just let the surprises happen. '_

Then suddenly Pan heard her father, Gohan run upstairs to Pan's room and opened her door.

"Pan, are you going to go to Trunks and Marron's in 2 weeks?" he asked in a calm voice. "No, I won't. I don't want anything to do with Trunks and the weakling." She replied back with a sad look on her face. Moments later Videl comes up after him. "Gohan, you can't blame her. Her heart had gotten broken by her long time crush."

**(AN: Pan's inner self not in control now.)**

*****Narrators POV*****

And so forth ever that day, Pan had gone in a depressed mode due to what had happen. She hasn't eaten anything or every get out of her room.

But one day, Gohan and Videl had enough with this effort.

*****Trunks POV at Capsule Corp. a day after it happened*****

'_God, now I feel bad.' _Over the week he had gotten a lot of calls from Gohan and Videl saying 'How Pan wasn't eating anything or getting out of her room.' _'I feel like everything is now my fault. Maybe I show call someone!' 'Yea, Goten!' _He reached over to his cellphone and dialed up Goten.

***Ring, Ring Ring* (AN: Not to classy. Lol That cheap ringtone)**

_Key:_** Goten **Trunks

**Hey, Trunks what up?**

Hey Goten, I can't stop thinking what happened at the party. You know, with Pan.

**Dude, you got to stop worrying about that. It's just a crush and Pan will get over it.**

I don't know about that, man. Gohan had gave me some calls about how Pans not eating at all.

**Whoa, I didn't know it was that bad. Well like I said before. Don't worry about it. Girls do all of these things after they get rejected.**

Well, I guess you're right. Bye.

**Bye man.**

***Click***

'_But what does she mean by you'll regret it?_

_*****Time skip- 2 weeks later- right before the wedding*****_

"Pan, sweetheart. Are you sure that you don't want to go?" Gohan asked. "Papa, look I told you this before. I don't want to go to the Prince of all underwear and the weaklings express wedding!"

"Ok, your mother and I will be back sometime in the evening." He called out as he got Videl. **(AN: The wedding starts at 8 pm. So they'll be partying HARD. Teehee)**

******Time Skip- At the wedding- Trunk's POV*****

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Marron and I kissed.

"WOOO! Let's go party hard!" Bulma yelled. _'Why mom why?'_

"WOMAN, my ears! My ears now are bleeding cause your harpy self!" Vegeta yelled back at her. _'And thank you!'_

"Let's just go to the reception, mother." I said while trying to calm down both of his parents.

'_Pan's not here. Well, her parents already told me that she didn't want to go, anyways'_

*****Time Skip- The weddings over-No POV*****

"I hope you all had a nice time, coming down to celebrate!" Marron said with a delightful look on her face. "I be-eet you will have a one too." A drunken Chi-Chi said while Goku was muttering sorry to everyone.

Trunks and Marron drive to their home and start a little something… If you catch my drift.

****To Gohan and Videl ****

"Videl, don't you think that we should talk to Pan about the wedding and the reception?" he asks her.

"I don't know, Gohan. I think she wouldn't like it." She replied. "Well it can't hurt to try." He state trying to get through to his daughter. "Ok but let's go to bed. I bet she's asleep at this hour" she said with a yawn. "Ok, Vi"

****Pan's POV – At her house*****

_Well, it's now time. The moon is full and at its highest peak. Are you ready? 'Yes, I am ready.' _"**If I can't have him, then I'd rather ide then live with the pain of losing him to her, that slut, that Marron. Mark my words Trunks Briefs, you'll be sorry.**" She hit the button to stop that recording, closes her eyes and lets her inner self kill her.

*****Narrators POV*****

Now, if you looked ever so closely. You would be able to see Pan's sprit leave her body with the moonlight shining on her through the window. But now; the moon would and forever will have a red line going around it.

*****Time Skip- The next morning- No POV*****

It was bright and early in the second Son's home. Videl had gotten up to go check on Pan. She makes her way to Pan's room and knocks on the door but no one answers. _'That's weird, normally she answers.' She thought. _ So instead of waiting, she opened the door and walks in. She goes to the side of the full sized mattress and shakes Pan like she usually does but she doesn't get an answer. Then she notices something. Pan's not breathing! Videl had a wave of shock go through her and yells: "GOHAN! SHE'S NOT MOVING OR BREATHING!" Her eyes start to tear up due to the thought that she is losing her own daughter.

**And that's it for chapter 2! Tell me what you think in the review area! Also, don't forget to follow and favorite this story! I always love new followers and favoriters! :)**

**Words: 1,025**


	3. Chapter 3: The down fall

**Hello views or people of Fanfiction! Welcome to Mischievous Little Soul Ch.3! **

**REMEMBER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BUT I DO OWN HOW THIS STORY IS WRITTEN! THE STORIES WHOLE PLOT BELONGS TO: XOXOserenityXOXO.**

**Blah~ AN, timeskip or POV change**

"Blah" ~ Talking

"_Blah" or blah ~thoughts_

_******Review Responses******_

**- XOXOserenityXOXO****: Thanks and it came out well due your help! :)**

**- ****jtibb64: Thanks and here is the next chapter!**

**- dianaloveanime****: Thanks! :)**

**- 12courtney12: Thanks, I will!**

**- Meemi: Well it is sort of a dark fanfic. But, some light will shine out.**

**MY EXCUSES FOR AN LATE UPDATE:**

**I play on a travel softball team. **

**I get hella lot of homework.**

**I did get a little writers block.**

**I'm moving.**

**I get lazy a lot.**

Chapter 3: The Down Fall…  
**Gohan's Pov**  
All of a sudden, I hear Videl's scream… What's going on?  
I quickly run upstairs to where my wife is. She's in Pan's Room…

"Gohan... Gohan… It's PAN!" she cries out.  
"What? What happened to her?"  
"SHE'S DEAD!" she wails out while sobbing.  
What? That can't be true.  
"What… What happened?"  
"Gohan, I just walked in here to talked to her. And…. And… I FIND HER DEAD!" I hear my wife say but more tears came out.  
"How… How did this happen? Why? Why? Why would anyone try to take my baby girl away?" "It JUST DOESN'T ADD UP, DAMMIT!" he said angrily as he began to power up.  
"Gohan, calm down! You're almost turning super sayian again." Videl says while looking him up and down.  
Ok. Calm down. Maybe she's not dead. Videl is crying her eyes out though.  
"Calm down V, maybe she's not dead."  
I walk over from the doorway, to the side of her bed and check her pulse.  
"So... It's true…" I whisper...  
Videl looked up at me and cried some more. I just can't take it anymore.  
I drop to my knees and cry with her. I hug her and tell her it going to be alright but, I know it's not…

***The next day- Still Gohan's POV***  
After that day, We didn't even go into her room. It was just too painful, now that my baby is dead. Videl and I have agreed to tell the others. First I'm going to call my mom: Chi-Chi. I figured if I told her first, she'll tell everyone that way we won't have to explain it over and over again.

Chi-Chi – Bold  
Gohan- Italics

Ring…..Ring…..Ring….  
**Hello?**  
_Hi mom. It's me, Gohan._  
**What wrong Gohan? Your voice sounds sad.**  
_Well… I just found out yesterday…. That Pan…is-_  
**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRANDBABY! GOHAN, I SWEAR TO KAMI! IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HE-**  
_"SHE'S DEAD!"_  
**How…How... Did this happen? (She starts to cry at this point) How... Why… What did you do Gohan?**  
_Well.. I just don't know. V went to check on her yesterday morning and she started to wail. So I walked in there and checked her pulse. There wasn't anything there. She was lifeless…. She just died in her sleep…_  
**How could she die like that?**  
_I just don't know… Well can you please tell everyone what happened… It's better if we don't do it..._  
**"Alright Gohan, I can do that"**  
***Click***

***Chi-Chi POV- After the phone call***  
How… Did Pan just die like that?  
I started to cry out on the floor. I was just in shock… Goku came in the room and asked me what was wrong. So I told him the news. He, my strong Goku was in shock too. After that, we called everyone and told them the bad news….

***Pan's funeral- No POV***  
The day was a sad day indeed... It didn't help that it rained as well. The rain just added more emphasis to the already sad and depressing atmosphere. It was that moment, where they buried their loved one. Pan was dressed in a white dress with white flowers in her shoulder lengthen hair. Despite the fact that she was dead, she still looked like an angel and her way to heaven.

"We shall bless this child who has had her life shortened at such a young and tender age.." the priest started, "We don't know the reason for her departure but this child is in Kami's hands now.." "We thank you Kami, for her time on this precious Earth. I, Bless this child as we lay her down to rest for all eternity," the priest concluded.

***Pan's funeral- Videl's POV***  
you know, it is really sad to have your loved one die... But your own flesh and blood, that's even worse.  
I watch her final moments before they close the casket and lower her into the grave into the cold ground. They cover it with Mother Earth's soil; we all just stood there and watched. We watched until the grave was covered. Everyone had tears in their eyes. All but one, Marron Chestnut, her facial expression seems sad but her eyes tell all it.

**Still Pan's funeral- No POV***  
The Z-gang continued to watch even when she is in her grave under the ground. Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma drop to their knees. The men tried to stay strong for the women and for Gohan. After 30 minutes of standing there, they all left one by one….

**Sooo how was this chapter? It's sad and dramatic, I think… Tell me what you think the review area! **

**I always love new favoriters and followers!**

**Chapter 4 should be out soon!**

**~Briannap0122**


End file.
